Kagome's Favorite Person
by One More Thing
Summary: Oneshot Shippo is jealous of Inuyasha always stealing Kagome away. Well he's not going to be left out any longer! With his new tape recorder and fool proof tricks, Shippo can't lose! It's the ultimate revenge! Too bad it never turns out the way you plan..


A soft sigh was heard from atop one of the tree branches of the Inuyasha Forest

I honestly don't know where this idea came from. But I don't think it has ever been done before.

This story is dedicated to little Shippo. He needs to be in the spotlight for once.

Enjoy!

XxXxXx

A soft sigh was heard from atop one of the tree branches of the Inuyasha Forest. The owner idly reached in to his bag of cookies, which was resting on his little knees. Munching as the sweet taste of chocolate assaulted his mouth, he brought his gaze downward, where laughter could easily be heard.

Peering down at the current occupants at the base of the tree, Shippo couldn't help another sad sigh that escaped his lips. His shinning green eyes that should've been filled with happiness were instead filled with a small hint of sadness.

'_It's not fair…'_ whined Shippo, as Kagome's soft laughter reached his ears. Shippo noticed a flicker of a smile appear on the half demon's face and he couldn't help the pout that appeared on his own face.

It had been a few months since Naraku had been defeated and Kikyou had been avenged. The jewel had been purified and had disappeared. Things had become so peaceful and everyone had been overjoyed by the fact that Kagome was now being home schooled so could now spend more time in the Feudal Era. However, Shippo hadn't realized that this extra time with them, also meant extra extra time with a certain dog demon.

It was strange.

Shippo's face scrunched up in annoyance as he bit angrily in to another chocolate chip cookie. Kagome had brought a photo album containing pictures of everyone in Feudal Japan which had been crafted together by her. She laughed lightly at each picture, pointing out the special ones to Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat, with his arms tucked in to his sleeves, glancing silently over her shoulder, a smile gracing his face every so often.

'_Completely unfair…'_ Shippo pressed. He never had any time with Kagome anymore. And if he even dared to go down and join them, he would get pummeled in the head by an angry half demon. Plus nowadays, it seemed Kagome hardly ever used her "sit" command on the idiot. Sure she would chastise him, but she never said that one word that Shippo longed to hear.

But Shippo wasn't stupid.

He knew the stupid dog demon cared about Kagome more than he'd ever admit. And of course Kagome returned those feelings, maybe even more so.

Their feelings for each other were as they always had been, and if anything, they had grown even more. But back before Naraku's death, Kagome never hesitated to use her command to slam Inuyasha in to the ground. She had never let Inuyasha beat him without some sort of punishment. And she certainly never ignored him for Inuyasha like now! So what had happened? It just didn't make sense!

Forming his face in to a childlike pout, Shippo continued to listen to the pair below him. He crossed his arms angrily.

"What about that one Kagome?" He heard Inuyasha ask, his voice laced with interest. Kagome's laughter filled the air. Shippo gazed down at them, curious to see what photo Inuyasha was asking about.

"Actually, this one was taken recently. Miroku was doing his daily palm readings for the ladies in the village. Remember when he returned to us all black and blue? That's what he gets for flirting with the ladies, especially in front of Sango…" Kagome replied. She pointed to an angry woman in the background of the picture. Even from high above, Shippo could tell that was Sango.

"Keh. That lech' will never learn. I would never do something as stupid as that …" Inuyasha claimed quietly, but only Shippo saw the way his eyes flashed briefly toward Kagome's before focusing back on to the photo. Kagome sighed heavily.

"I know Inuyasha. And I'm glad too…" She beamed brightly at him, as he brought his eyes to hers. The moment didn't last long before Inuyasha flushed red, bringing his stare to the ground. Shippo snorted, unheard by both of them.

Minutes ticked by as Kagome continued to point out the pictures of the album. After a while, Kagome soon came to the end of album, and Shippo had just finished the last of his cookies. The sun was slowly setting in the sky, casting a heavenly glow on the land. Clasping the book shut in her hands, Kagome bounded up from her sitting, looking out beyond the trees toward the well in the center of the clearing. She stretched her arms widely, yawning, but gasped upon seeing the fading orange light of the nearly setting sun. Her gasp brought Inuyasha to his feet almost instantly, his eyes suddenly alert.

"What is it?"

Kagome idly twiddled her fingers together out of nervousness. Her actions could only mean one thing: she wanted something and she knew Inuyasha would not approve. Shippo watched intrigued as he felt the beginnings of a fight…

"Sorry Inuyasha. But I promised mom and grandpa that I'd be home for dinner today." Kagome answered. Her words brought a subtle wave of sadness from Inuyasha. His posture seemed to deflate slightly as he stared incredulously at her. But it was quickly gone, and instead replaced with a scowl. erHerfdgg

"Keh. You just got here! Why do you need to go back so soon!?" Kagome shook her head.

"I just told you Inuyasha. My mom wants me home for dinner. I promised her."

"Yeah well… we need you here!" Inuyasha struggled angrily. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? What for?" Kagome asked, sending him a contemplating look. Inuyasha gulped.

"Just… cause…well… Shippo, Sango, Miroku and m-Keade! They need you here!" he stated pathetically. Kagome took a deep breath.

"Look Inuyasha…" she began, her eyes softening, "I know you're angry about all this and I'm sorry. But I haven't been home in a long time and I miss my family…"

"Your… family…" Inuyasha mumbled, his sentence trailing off. He suddenly looked deep in thought and was no longer looking at her. His hands were clenched slightly. Kagome didn't notice.

"Yes, my family Inuyasha…I want to see them… It's been a while…" She clasped her hands together in a sort of begging motion and stared at Inuyasha's face as he lifted his eyes to hers, his golden pools swimming with emotion. She didn't even try to deny the pleading look in her eyes.

And Inuyasha could not deny her what she wanted…

He sighed before nodding his head.

Kagome all but squealed at his answer. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha was too startled to return the hug. Quickly picking up her bag, Kagome made her trek over to the well. About halfway there, she stopped and turned around, staring at the half demon.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You want to come with me?" Her smile widened as she grabbed his hand, ignoring his startled gasp. The question was met with silence. Giving his arm a little tug, Kagome spoke.

"Come with me Inuyasha. I know mom won't mind." Kagome cheered, not even giving him a chance to reply. He could only numbly follow Kagome to the well as she dragged him toward the well, their hands still clasped together tightly. Inuyasha's face reddened once more, unnoticed by Kagome.

In a flash, they had reached the lip of the well. Wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist, Inuyasha and Kagome both leaped in to the well, leaving the magical blue aura behind.

XxXxXx

A few minutes went by and it seemed as if Shippo's scowl would remain permanently etched on his face. His cookies had been long gone and now his stomach was starting to hurt, but he ignored it. After Kagome and Inuyasha had left, Shippo had immediately bounced down from the tree to hang at the lip of the well. He stared down it intently, as if hoping that they would change their minds and come back.

He waited.

But his eyes saw nothing but the dark dirt of the well.

Shippo growled loudly, gritting his teeth in anger. Leaping off the edge of the well, he mindlessly began kicking at every rock he saw, watching it sail far away from him. His eyes were alit with a sudden flare of anger.

"Stupid Inuyasha!" Kick.

"It's not fair!" Kick.

"You stupid idiotic half demo-ow!" Shippo cried, grabbing and rubbing his offended foot. Apparently, he had kicked an extremely hard rock. Once the stinging wore off, Shippo searched for that pain-inducing rock. He didn't see any large rocks, but something shiny and silver caught his eye. Walking over to it, Shippo picked it up, inspecting it. It wasn't a rock.

The object was a little bigger than the size of Shippo's hand. It was a light silver color, oval shaped, with two small black buttons on it. There were several small holes in it, rotating around in a circular pattern. A metal hoop was attached to the end of it. The surface was glossy smooth with hardly any edges. Twirling the object around in his hand, Shippo gave the object a light sniff.

'_Kagome's scent is all over this…'_ Shippo realized, his eyes widening. Despite the oddness of this object, Shippo found it to be strangely familiar. He scratched his head, mulling over his thoughts, hoping to recall when he had seen it.

And then it hit him.

XxXxXx

"_Kagome, what is that?" Shippo pointed innocently to something silver that Kagome held in her hand. _

"_This?" Kagome opened her hand to reveal her possession closer for Shippo to see, "This is something my mom got me. It's called a "Little Reminder"."_

_Shippo nodded intelligently. "What does it do?" he asked, scanning every inch of the item. Kagome smiled and held the object close to her face to stare at it intently._

"_Well my mom is always saying how I forget so many things these days so she bought me this. It helps me remember things…"_

"_Really?" Shippo's face was one of childlike wonder. Kagome giggled. She bent down low to her knees so that Shippo was almost up to her chin._

"_Let me show you how it works. First you push this top button and hold it down. Then you can talk in to this. This is the speaker." She pointed to the circular dots on the object._

"_Watch." Kagome commanded. She pressed the top black button and held it down. Bringing the circular patterned dots to her mouth, she spoke loudly._

"_Hello Shippo!" she called and released the button. Shippo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

"_Now when I push this button," she pointed to lower button, "You can hear what I just said." She pressed the button and Shippo was amazed to hear her voice echoing from the object._

"_Hello Shippo!" he heard loud and clear. His smile widened as he inched closer to the item in her hand._

"_Wow!" He exclaimed, his eyes wider than ever thought possible. _

"_It is really cool. Of course I don't just use it for saying hello. I "record" my voice and say things I have to remember to do. It can copy my voice exactly." _

"_Exactly?"_

"_Yep." She brought the tool up to her lips once more, pressed the top button, and spoke._

"_Bring more cookies for Shippo." Hearing this, Shippo laughed in delight, his mouth already beginning to drool in anticipation for the sweets._

"_So you can record anything?" Shippo asked._

"_Yes Shippo. Just about everything…"_

XxXxXx

Shippo smiled sweetly as he recalled those previous events. That had been one of the rare times that he actually had some alone time with Kagome. Luckily for him, Inuyasha had not come till' much later that day. He twirled the "Little Reminder" between his fingers, watching it catch the last of the sun's rays on its shiny surface.

'_Kagome must have dropped this…'_ Shippo realized. He pressed the bottom button to hear Kagome's last recorded message.

"_Dinner with mom tonight… and bring extra ramen for Inuyasha…"_

Hearing the half demons name brought another familiar wave of jealously from Shippo. Everywhere he turned, Inuyasha seemed to get favoring over him! Clutching the "Little Reminder" tightly in his small fist, he chucked it as far as he could. It landed about a dozen feet away in to some bushes. As he watched it fly away, Kagome's distressed voice unconsciously rang in his ears.

"_Oh no! I can't find my "Little Reminder"! Shippo, do you know where it went!?"_

Shippo winced, realizing where his thoughts were going. The guilt slowly began filling him, almost drowning him as he stared at the bushes. Biting hard on his lip, he ran toward the bushes and immediately began digging through them. He nearly cried in relief when he felt his hands close around the object. He tugged it out of the bushes and wiped off any traces of dirt from it.

'_I'll keep it safe. For Kagome…'_ he decided, as he clutched the "Little Reminder" closer to his chest. Surely Kagome would reward him greatly once she realized what he had done for her. Then she would spend more time with him instead of Inuyasha…

"Oi runt, what you got there?"

Letting out a high pitched "eep!" at Inuyasha's voice, Shippo jumped several feet in the air before landing and facing the confused face of Inuyasha. His eyebrow was cocked in confusion as he stood before a panicked Shippo. He easily towered over him and Shippo couldn't help the gulp that escaped his lips at Inuyasha's piercing gaze. He felt like some sort of criminal…

"Well runt?"

"Nothing!" he cried out, perhaps a little too loudly, "What are you doing here?!" he asked, a sharp edge to his voice as he regarded Inuyasha coldly. Inuyasha merely shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the God Tree.

"Kagome said she left something…" At his statement, Shippo froze, sweat already trickling down his face. Kagome must have realized that she had forgotten her "Little Reminder" and had sent Inuyasha to get it. Shoving the object in to his pocket, Shippo quickly put on a puzzled facade.

"Oh really?" he squeaked out. He clearly wasn't much of an actor. And Inuyasha seemed to notice. He had paused in his searching and was looking directly at Shippo, eyes narrowed. Advancing toward Shippo, he crossed his arms, while Shippo attempted to avoid Inuyasha's eyes as much as possible. Soon he was standing right in front of Shippo, who pretended to look at the grass. He bent down low to his haunches and took a deep sniff.

"You've got something runt. And it has Kagome's scent all over it." He stated. Shippo wrung his hands nervously as he looked up in to Inuyasha's questioning golden eyes. He refused to reveal Kagome's item. If Inuyasha brought it back to Kagome instead of him, then there would be no question to Kagome's favoritism. And Shippo refused to let that happen.

Shakily, Shippo reached in to his pocket and pulled out the empty cookie bag, holding it out for Inuyasha to see.

"Do you mean this? Kagome **gave** it to me as a **gift**." Shippo replied coolly, stressing the words "gave" and "gift". Inuyasha gave the bag a sniff, confirming that it did indeed hold Kagome's scent.

"Fine…" Inuyasha stood up, glancing back at the God Tree his eyes worried.

'_He must have promised Kagome that he'd bring back whatever she forgot…'_ Shippo thought. The strained look on Inuyasha's face was almost enough to make Shippo pull out the "Little Reminder". His hands inched toward the pocket out of guilt, but stopped upon seeing Inuyasha's eyes as they wandered toward the well. His eyes seemed to focus on something, before widening.

In one great bound, Inuyasha was next to the well. His hands scurried the tall grass beneath him until he picked up a blue book. Shippo recognized that book. It was one that Kagome always carried around with her.

"I don't know why she even wants this book… it always makes her angry…" Inuyasha said, but more to himself than to Shippo. He tucked the book under his arm.

"See you later Shippo." Inuyasha said. Shippo watched as he leapt in to the well to Kagome's time.

As soon as Inuyasha scent vanished, Shippo let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He plopped himself on to the grass and looked up at the now starry sky. Images of Kagome's happy face as Inuyasha returned her book flashed unwillingly in to his mind. He wined softly knowing that there was nothing he could do about it…

…or was there?

Sitting up sharply, Shippo reached in to his pocket and pulled out the "Little Reminder". An idea was slowly formulating in to his mind and his smile was growing with every second that passed. By the time he had thought and worked out the last touches of his plan, he had been grinning like a mad man. He tossed the silver object in to the air and caught it with determination alit in his eyes.

'_Get ready Inuyasha… because I'm coming…'_

XxXxXx

**Plan K: Kanji**

The sun was slowly peaking over the horizon early the next day. The first rays of light touched the open fields creating dark shadowed images that stretched along the mountains. Villagers were just getting up, ready to complete their daily tasks and jobs. However, Shippo had left the village long before anyone had woken up. Lucky for him, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede had not noticed his departure.

Sweat filtered the kitsue's brow as he hastily drew the unique and intricate symbols of the Japanese kanji in to the dirt with his stick. For the past hour, he had written various and random words in to the dirt, large enough to be noticed and read. All the words were trailed off next to one another, and would easily catch the attention of anyone who would walk by, which is exactly what Shippo was hoping for. Digging his sharp stick in to the ground, he made the last touches to the final word of the trail.

Wiping his forehead, he gazed out toward the east where the sun was now completely visible from the horizon. Inuyasha and Kagome would be here any minute. Grinning widely, he threw his stick in to the bushes before climbing up to the nearest tree. One of the branches hung over the dirt path where his words had been etched in to. Reaching in to his pocket, he pulled out the "Little Reminder".

'_Now there's nothing left but to wait…'_ he chanted silently. Yawning loudly, he settled himself on the sturdy branch and waited for his companions to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long.

About five minutes later, a flash of red and silver emerged from the well followed by Kagome. Leaping back in to the well, Inuyasha reemerged with Kagome's classic yellow backpack stuffed full with supplies.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled reaching for her bag. An action Inuyasha immediately waved off.

"Keh. I'll carry it. You'd probably break you back anyway…" Inuyasha replied. This time it was Kagome who waved his comment aside, but let him have his way. Together, they walked down the path that led to Keade's village. A few moments later, they stumbled upon the trail of words left by Shippo.

"What the?" Inuyasha said gruffly. He narrowed his eyes at the first word. "Loser?"

Kagome laughed, noticing the other words along the path. "It's like it's a trail or something…"

"Keh."

"Maybe it's trying to tell us something…" Kagome commented. She walked forward, reading every word she passed by. Inuyasha did nothing but follow, his hands folded in to his arms.

"Let's see… demon, fish, jewel, hell, priestess, ramen, flowers…" Shippo watched as Kagome read off every word that he had wrote. The last word on the path was directly below the branch Shippo was seated on. His fingers were poised and ready on the record button as Kagome drew closer and closer.

"…river, sutra, arrow, sky, girl, boy, pervert…" Closer and closer…

"…butterfly, sword, cat, dog, blood, tree, wind…" Closer and closer…

"…fight, love, water, fire, magic, heaven…" Shippo grinned as Kagome finally came to the last word. He pressed the button just as she opened her mouth to speak…

"…si-"

"Kagome watch out!" Inuyasha called out as he grabbed her and leapt out of the way of the stampeding horse that was galloping fast along the path. The rider held the reins and was frantically trying to get a hold of it, but with no luck. Pounding hard on the dirt, the horse reeled his head back and forth trying to get the rider off.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he checked her for any injuries. Upon seeing nothing wrong, except maybe her flushed face, he gently set her down before leaping after the man and horse.

The horse had reeled back once more, this time sending its rider flying high backwards. Inuyasha caught him easily and set him down roughly before grabbing the reins of the horse. Pulling tightly, he growled loudly and brought the horse under control. Meanwhile, Kagome had gotten up from her spot and rushed over to the young rider.

"Are you okay sir?" Kagome asked as she helped him up. The man was awfully pale and shaking slightly.

"Y-yes…I am now… thanks so much…" he replied. Kagome smiled sweetly, catching the attention of the young man with her radiance. He shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry… for endangering you…" But before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha had appeared next to her. The horse was tame now, its reins tied to the tree.

"You idiot! Can't you control your horse?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised, but he ignored her.

"You could've killed us!" Inuyasha pressed, eyes glowing with anger.

"I-I'm sorry…" the young man said quietly. He looked completely terrified of the half demon before him. Shippo noticed as his eyes darted towards the half demon's claws, before fearfully looking up at his face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped in between the two men. "Calm down! I'm sure he didn't mean to! And it's not like he hurt anyone!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "He could've seriously hurt you!"

"I know. But it was an accident…" Kagome spoke softly. She turned her head toward the young rider, who now looked downright ashamed.

"I'm terribly sorry…" he whispered, most likely out of fear. "We heard gun shots and the horse started to panic and go crazy…"

Kagome's eyes softened. "It's okay…would you like to come to the village with us to recuperate?"

The man gulped, glancing at the still angry demon next to him, but nodded nonetheless. Kagome flashed another one of her brilliant smiles. Inuyasha merely "Keh'd" before grabbing her yellow back pack and untying the horse from the tree. He held the reins and pulled it with them as the three of them headed for Keade's village. Shippo noticed the gap that the young man had created between himself and Inuyasha…

As he watched the three of them walk away, Shippo snapped back to reality and stared down at the object in his hands. During the entire scene, he had completely forgotten about his plans. Looking down at the dirt path, he found all his kanji words to be completely ruined. He growled lowly.

'_She almost said it too! Just one more letter sound and she would have said it!'_ Shippo thought frantically. He pressed the play button on the "Little Reminder" and was angered at the recorded message.

"_Si-Kagome watch out!" _The rest of the message was followed by random scuffling, grunting, and neighing sounds. All the sounds felt like acid in Shippo's ears.

His plan had failed.

But that didn't mean he was done yet.

XxXxXx

**Plan D: Dense-sit-e**

The delicious aroma of Kagome's ramen cooking filled the air as noon time rolled around. The four members of the group sat eagerly in a circle around the fire, choosing to enjoy their lunch outside that day. As the steam began to rise rapidly, and bubbles began to form with the water, Kagome poured the liquid in to their respective cups.

"Here you go." Carefully she handed each container to their owners, each of them thanking her of course. As she picked up another cup, she suddenly noticed the absence of Shippo.

"Shippo?" she called. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all paused in their meals, curious to know where their little friend had gone. Shippo was never one to miss or be late to a meal.

Behind the bushes, a few feet away, Shippo crouched, ready to make his entrance. His plan was simple, and probably better than his first one. Plus, the best part about it was that it was fool proof. Shippo was certain of that. With his hand, he felt for the "Little Reminder" in his pocket. Then, he reached in to his opposite pocket and pulled out a handful of red berries. Gingerly, he smeared a bit of berry on each cheek, making his face appear more red and flush. Taking a long breath, he walked out in to the clearing.

"Did you call me?" he replied to Kagome, his voice weak and tired. There was a special sway to his step, and he made sure that his eyes were half lidded and sickly by the time he was within distance of the group.

"What the?" Inuyasha said, catching on to his unusual behavior.

"Shippo? Are you alright?" Kagome inquired, a worried look beginning to surface. Miroku and Sango also shared similar looks. Shooting to her feet, Kagome walked over to him, hoping to help him. Shippo's fingers were ready at the button.

"You look awful. Maybe you should…" Press. "…lie down."

'_Damn.' _ Shippo inwardly cursed at the unwanted word. He released the button, and opened his eyes alertly, hoping to redirect his plan to a more successful method.

"I'm fine." He replied, his eyes large and wide. Kagome, on the other hand, looked slightly startled by the sudden gleam in the kit's eyes. Wasn't he looking awful a few seconds ago? Inuyasha's eyes only narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're face looks a little flushed."

"Yes, and we didn't see you this morning." Sango said, enforcing Kagome's question. Shippo gulped quietly.

"Oh… well I was just… sticking around- no wait! No sticks! Waiting! Waiting around for Kagome and Inuyasha to come back!" he stuttered horribly. He was just hoping that Inuyasha didn't notice the sweat that had suddenly gathered on his face.

"Okay…" Sango said slowly. Kagome smiled and handed him his ramen. She took her seat next to Inuyasha, but Shippo had different plans. He remained standing, and didn't touch his noodles, merely staring at them.

"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha barked.

"Nothing…"

"Shippo…" Kagome spoke sweetly and gently. "Come over here and…" Press. "…take a seat next to me and Inuyasha."

At this point, Shippo wanted to just scream in frustration, but managed to suppress it. His green eyes darkened, luckily unnoticed by his friends, and his teeth were clenched tightly as he released the button. Still he didn't move. He wasn't going to until Kagome said what he wanted to hear. His fingers remained at the ready, while everyone continued staring at him.

"Shippo?"

"Hmn?"

"Don't you want to…" Press. "…come over here?" Release.

"I'm sorry Kagome… what did you say?"

"Come over here and…" Press. "…eat with us."

"Pardon?"

"Shippo! Are you dense or just plain stupid? Get your ass over here!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Inuyasha!" the school girl chastised.

Inuyasha's voice had startled Shippo, as the poor little fox jumped where he stood. As his eyes scanned the group, finding three confused friends, and one angry dog, he sighed sadly. Clearly this wasn't getting him anywhere. And at this rate, Inuyasha would surely beat him to a pulp out of his impatience.

"Okay." Shippo replied, keeping his voice neutral. Slowly, hoping to ignore the painful silence around him, he sat next to Kagome. Once he had picked up his chopsticks, and began picking at his food, the gang finally began relaxing and chatting comfortably. Shippo tried to stay silent, but of course that was impossible with a half demon next to him…

"Oi Shippo."

"What?"

"Did you fall in a bush or something? You smell like berries…"

Cough. Cough. Choke.

"What?" Shippo asked, his voice hoarse from the noodles caught in his throat.

"I said you smell like a fruit."

Cough. Cough. Choke. Again? Oh wait, that was Kagome choking.

Harshly swallowing the noodles in his mouth, Shippo let out a nervous chuckle. "No. I did not fall in to a bush. Idiot…" he mumbled the last part under his breath. Inuyasha didn't hear him, or if he did, gave no indication of it.

The conversation continued happily the rest of lunch, but Shippo still continued to remain silent as he fingered the device in his pocket. The fire had not yet died from his eyes. If anything, it continued to burn strongly.

'_I'm not done yet!'_

XxXxXx

**Plan C: Charades**

"A game?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"I think a game sounds like a wonderful idea. It certainly has been a while since we had some fun together- hands off monk." Sango said dangerously as Miroku's hand inched toward her. He sighed dejectedly before lowering his hand.

"Sango. You did say that it has been a while since we had any fun…" Miroku defended innocently. He scooted ever so closer to Sango. This time however, she didn't stop him.

"I was referring to the five of us." Sango replied tensely.

Miroku chuckled. "My apologies." He turned to stare at his other companions. "Though I do believe the reason for our lack of together time is because you two always go gallivanting off…"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, louder than usual. He turned his head away, but didn't deny Miroku's words. Almost everyone could see his blushing face. Kagome laughed nervously.

"So Shippo, what game would you like to play?" Kagome questioned, bringing them back on topic.

Shippo smiled, thankful that they had not gone completely off tangent. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, trying to recall the name of an earlier game.

"How about the one where we act out a word that everyone has to guess." Shippo suggested. He bit his lip, hoping that Kagome would agree. She had to agree. He had to get her to say it.

"Oh you mean Charades?" Shippo nodded. Murmurs of approval were sounded and Shippo mentally rejoiced.

"Alright then. Who shall go first?" Miroku moved to stand up, but a firm tug on his robes brought him swiftly down.

"Oh no you don't monk…" Sango warned dangerously. Miroku grinned sheepishly.

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha?" she inquired, but he turned away looking bored.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He said gruffly. Shippo watched, as Kagome merely shrugged. Her patience for the dog demon was inhumane. What did she honestly see in him?

Shippo raised his hand. "I'll go." He stood up in front of them, their bodies forming a half circle around him. They watched him expectantly, except for Inuyasha who just watched him annoyed. Shippo clicked his tongue quietly, trying to keep his thoughts focused. He couldn't afford to worry about Inuyasha. He had to remember the task at hand. His hand felt for the object in his pocket.

"Any day now…" Inuyasha remarked and Shippo glared at him, but began confidently.

He casually slipped his hands in to his pocket, bent his knees and lowered himself to the ground. The grass felt wet and cool from the morning dew, but he ignored it. Sitting down in front of his friends, he gave them an expectant stare.

Time ticked by, as they waited. Shippo remained sitting, wondering what was taking them so long. Why weren't they guessing? He cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh! Oh… okay then." Kagome said. She cocked her head to the side confusingly. Shippo's fingers poised ready on the button. "You are waiting."

He shook his head, releasing the button.

"Relaxing?"

Shake.

"Daydreaming?"

Shake.

"Perhaps he is meditating?" Miroku suggested. Shippo shook his head.

"Resting?" Sango offered. This time, Shippo growled in frustration.

He stood up, wiping his pants and pulled out a leaf from his pocket. Placing it on top of his head, a loud popping noise filled the air. He was momentarily engulfed by a pink cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared, there stood two Shippos.

"Oh! You're a twin!" Kagome said eagerly. Shake.

Before someone else could guess wrongly again, one of the Shippos pulled out another leaf. Once again, there was a 'pop' and instead of a Shippo, there was a chair. The other Shippo quickly jumped to take a seat in the newfound chair, resting his arms on the armrest.

"Uh… a chair?" Kagome asked. Shippo nodded, encouraging her. He wiggled in his seat happily, hoping his gestures would indicate what he was doing. But judging by their puzzled expressions, he would have no such luck.

"Oh I know!" Miroku said confidently. "A **rocking** chair."

"No!" Shippo's angry voice echoed throughout the village. Even a few villagers had paused in their work to stare at him, but he could care less. He was so frustrated! And angry! Nothing today seemed to be working! All his plans had failed! He had accomplished nothing, and Inuyasha still had everything. He sighed tiredly and slumped in his chair, closing his eyes.

"You're sitting."

That one sentence.

That one and only sentence.

It brought life to Shippo's eyes and body.

"Yes!" he cried. He nearly shot up in his seat in joy. He had never felt so happy in his life! The fire of determination in his eyes had ignited once again with nothing but pure excitement. But, of course it was short lived as Shippo's head turned toward the voice who had spoken correctly.

"I knew it." Inuyasha said and Shippo felt as if something had died in the pit of his stomach. Inuyasha! Of all people! Didn't he say he wasn't playing? He always ruined everything! Why was luck so horrible to him?

Or was it?

"Oh I see it now." Kagome said.

And then it happened.

And Shippo's fingers and demon reflexes had never been so ready.

Kagome continued slowly. "The whole time you were sit-"

SLAM!

"Oh sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said, clutching her hands together. The impact was completely unexpected and sudden that Inuyasha had had no time to brace himself. Or maybe it was because he wasn't used to being sat for quite a while. He lifted his head to face hers and growled.

"Oh sure!" he said sarcastically, but Shippo paid no mind to what had happened after that.

For he had already bounded off in to the forest.

XxXxXx

He ran.

He ran as fast as his little legs could take him.

He ran until he was certain that no one would find him.

Shippo soon came across an open field of flowers. All the flowers were swaying slowly with the wind, some petals moving swiftly through the breeze. Once he found a comfortable spot, he dropped down beneath the flowers as they covered his body from view. The sweet scent of the flowers was strong. No one would find him here…

Eagerly, he pulled out the silver object and pushed the black button.

The voice of an angel came booming out.

"_Sit."_

He pressed the button again.

"_Sit."_

And again. And again. Repeatedly. The sound of Kagome's voice was like music to his ears. It sounded flawless and perfect, exactly like her. Tenderly, he slipped the object in to his pocket, keeping it safe.

He finally had the most important part of his plan within his grasp.

And it was time to introduce it to Inuyasha…

XxXxXx

Shippo peaked his head around the tree, staring at the half demon sitting atop one of the trees on the outskirts of the village. His eyes were closed, his ears twitching every so often with the breeze. Kagome had gone home for but a moment, so Shippo didn't have much time.

'_It's time. Finally I can show Inuyasha for everything he's done!' _Turning away from his victim, Shippo knelt down next to his "weapons".

The Little Reminder, a leaf, and a set of Kagome's school clothes.

Not much, but it was everything he needed. He picked up the leaf and closed his eyes, focusing on the image of Kagome. With the usual 'pop', a cloud emerged and an identical replica of Kagome appeared. Shippo quickly put on the school uniform, immediately feeling uncomfortable in such a short skirt.

'_Deal with it.' _He told himself. Kagome's clothes would hopefully hide his scent and mask it with Kagome's for the time being. Besides, sitting Inuyasha in Kagome's body was much more rewarding. He shoved the Little Reminder in to his pocket and breathed softly, calming himself down. This was it.

Putting on one of Kagome's cheerful smiles (or at least what he hoped it looked like), he walked out in to the clearing towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" he called, matching his voice with Kagome's. He had been practicing all night for this moment. Inuyasha opened his eyes to stare at him.

"Kagome?"

"I'm back!" he said cheerfully. He watched Inuyasha hop down from the tree and land in front of him. Unconsciously, Shippo backed away from him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said tentatively. He had obviously noticed his actions.

Shippo gulped. "Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha regarded him for a moment before shaking his head. "Did you finish everything you needed?"

Oh how Shippo just wanted to slam him in to the ground right then and there. But he couldn't. Not without easing in to it first. Otherwise, Inuyasha would suspect something. Kagome never sat him randomly.

"Actually Inuyasha…" Shippo began. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Well…" Shippo paused. About what? He hadn't really thought that far yet. "Well…"

"Well what?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was annoyed, but suddenly his face softened. "Is something wrong Kagome?"

He tried to look uninterested, but Shippo saw right through it.

"Well… I need to go back again for a while…"

"What for?" Shippo paused again. He needed to say something that would make sense. Something that would seriously piss off Inuyasha. Something like…

"I need to go on a date with Hojo!" Shippo blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled. A few birds flew away at the volume of Inuyasha's voice. His fists were suddenly clenched at his sides.

"I have to go on a date with Hojo. He is a very nice boy…er…man… and he asked me so I said yes." Shippo finished.

"You don't **have** to do anything, especially for that idiot." Inuyasha snapped. His temper was rising very fast.

"Well… I wanted to." Shippo said simply. _'Here it comes…'_

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, but his posture was still as stiff as ever. "Why the hell would you say yes to a guy like him?"

'_Perfect…'_ Shippo thought. "I told you. He has been very sweet to me so I said yes."

"Sweet?" Inuyasha growled, his hands coming to rest at his sides. Shippo was surprised to detect the scent of blood on Inuyasha's fists.

"Yes, very sweet." Shippo replied. His eyes beamed brightly, which only managed to further fuel Inuyasha's anger. He snarled viciously.

"Keh. Well you're not going." His tone demanded finality, but of course Shippo would have none of that.

"Yes I am!" he retorted.

"No you're not!"

"Okay then. Tell me why!" His demand had Inuyasha faltering slightly, as he thought of what to say. He didn't have to wait long…

"You have stuff to do here." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well sorry Inuyasha! But I'm going." And with that, Shippo made a move toward the well, knowing that Inuyasha would stop him. A firm grasp on his wrist confirmed his thoughts. He turned around.

"Just hold on a second!" Inuyasha yanked him closer, but Shippo pulled out of his grasp.

It was time.

Just as Inuyasha's fingers released him, Shippo's fingers reached in to his pocket and pressed the button. He mouthed the word perfectly as it came out from the device.

"_Sit."_

Nothing happened.

Inuyasha had even closed his eyes, preparing for the impact, but it never came.

A look of horror came across Shippo's face.

For the first time that day, his face actually matched Kagome's true expression.

He pressed the button again.

"_Sit."_

Nothing.

"_Sit." _Once more.

Nothing.

Gulping frightfully, Shippo looked up in to the eyes of Inuyasha. They were piercing in to his, but there was no emotion to them. He was just staring, staring at "Kagome". Shippo, on the other hand, was speechless. He was terrified.

His plan. His once thought perfect plan had failed. All those efforts to get revenge on Inuyasha were wasted now. It didn't work. It would never work. And here he was, looking like a complete scared fool in a women's body. What the hell had he been thinking? How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

"Kagome…"

Well… he did have one solution.

He ran.

He ran toward the well like Kagome probably would have done.

His footsteps pounded heavily on the ground but he couldn't hear Inuyasha's pounding feet after him. Shippo glanced behind him, seeing the half demon just standing there, unmoving, his face slightly broken and saddened by his exit. Shippo breathed a sigh of relief. He still had a chance.

Pushing himself harder and faster, Shippo finally came in to the well's clearing.

But screeched to a stop at seeing the **real** Kagome climb out of the well. He let out a frightened yelp before transforming back in to Shippo and climbing up in to the nearest tree, hoping that Kagome hadn't seen him. Luckily, her back was still to him.

A few seconds went by before Inuyasha marched in to the clearing.

Shippo gulped, pulling some branches in front of his body to hide himself, but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. He only had eyes for Kagome. Realizing he was safe for the moment, Shippo decided to watch the scene with avid interest.

XxXxXx

"Kagome wait." Inuyasha called, approaching her. His hand was stretched out toward her. She turned around and shot him a puzzled look, curious as to why he wanted her to wait, when she wasn't going anywhere.

"Inuyasha? Something wrong?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled lowly.

"You know damn well what's wrong."

Her body stiffened. "No Inuyasha. I don't…"

"Oh so now you're going to pretend as if nothing happened…" he snapped and crossed his arms.

"As if what didn't happen?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just shook his head and sighed.

"If you're not going to admit it then fine. But you're **not** going on that date. Got it?" Inuyasha said sternly. He advanced on her to emphasize his point, resulting in their bodies only being a foot apart. Kagome blinked, registering his words.

"Wait just one minute." Kagome said stiffly, this time leaning in to Inuyasha who backed away. "Who ever said I was going on a date?"

"You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Like five minutes ago!"

"I just got here Inuyasha!"

"I know you just got here! You ran away from me!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, throwing her hands in to the air. She was beyond frustrated. He was speaking nonsense. "I did not run away from you! Why would I run away from you?!"

Inuyasha scoffed loudly, but Kagome managed to catch a glimmer of hurt that had suddenly appeared in his eyes. He wouldn't look at her and it broke her heart to see him look so sad. What was wrong with him? The previous tension and anger between them seemed to melt away in a matter of milliseconds and Kagome could only stare at Inuyasha, worrying just what was on his mind.

"Keh. As if I know why…" he mumbled, his tone much sadder than before. He was biting his lip, almost drawing blood.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, reaching out to him. "I-"

"Were you afraid of me Kagome?" Inuyasha blurted out unexpectedly. Kagome was shocked, and stepped back as if she had just been hit by a physical blow. He watched her actions sadly, and his posture deflated even more.

'_No wait Inuyasha…' _Kagome thought desperately.

He looked up at her and Kagome was astounded by the raw emotion in his eyes. Her throat suddenly felt tight, the air around her seemed to thin out and suffocate her. She was speechless.

Inuyasha reached for the beads around his neck and gave them a gentle tug. "When you tried to sit me Kagome, it didn't work. You ran away from me. Were you… are you… afraid of me?" his voice nearly cracked at the end of his words.

'_The beads didn't work? Wait, when?'_ But Kagome decided to push those questioning thoughts out of her mind for the moment. She could worry about that later.

"Inuyasha…" she began. "There are a lot of things in this world that frighten me." Her eyes saddened as she felt Inuyasha flinch next to her. Bravely, she took his hand in hers and was thankful that he didn't pull away. She gave him a watery smile, surprised at the sudden tears in her eyes.

"But…" she continued, "Don't ever think for a moment, that I am afraid of you. I trust you with my life Inuyasha. So please don't think that…" she tightened her grip on his hand, and he gave a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing.

"Kagome…" he breathed, and her smile widened. She looked in to his eyes, and saw an immense relief in them, but as she looked closer, there were still some traces of fear. Her eyes narrowed confusingly. Pulling him closer to her, she could feel his breath on her face, and could see the intensity in his golden eyes. She spoke.

"What do you fear, Inuyasha?" She trusted him. With all her heart. She wanted to alleviate all his fears. She wanted to get closer to him, that is, if he let her.

He sighed, looking down at their joined hands. He was biting his lip again, a sure sign of fear and nervousness.

"Inuyasha?" she pressed gently.

"I…" he swallowed, calculating the right words in his head. "You promised me you would stay by my side forever. It would…" he trailed off.

"It would…?"

"Don't break that promise Kagome." Apparently, the word "fear", didn't suit well with him. But Kagome understood all the same. He did have a fear. He feared loneliness. She lifted his hand to her lips, and kissed his fingers tenderly. She felt him shiver under her touch and smiled inwardly.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that Inuyasha. So you have nothing to fear…" she assured. He smirked, all traces of doubt were gone from his eyes.

"Keh. I don't fear anything…" he said confidently.

"Of course you don't Inuyasha…" Kagome replied, smiling an all knowing smile. The pride of men could be quite ridiculous sometimes…

"You're… you're not going on that date with Hojo right?" he asked timidly. Kagome held back the urge to roll her eyes. She should have known he wouldn't forget that little tidbit. It still puzzled her as to where he got such information, but she chose to play along with it for the better.

"No Inuyasha. I'm not going anywhere…"

"So… you'll stay… with me?" he said the last part so quietly, Kagome almost didn't catch it.

Kagome couldn't help it. She laughed softly and nodded her head. "Yes Inuyasha. Just like I promised."

"Good." He finished.

As if a switch had been turned on, Inuyasha's face suddenly reddened, realizing the proximity between them. His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes, and back. Kagome licked her lips unconsciously, drawing more attention to them, and causing Inuyasha to lean forward even more. He looked in to her eyes, asking a silent question, and she stared back, hoping he would understand her silent answer.

He must have, for suddenly, he was leaning down towards her, the distance between their lips, shortening with each passing second. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling an overpowering excitement rush through her like a tidal wave of emotions. She felt the presence of his lips on hers and melted in his arms.

Luckily, his hand released hers to steady her against him, bringing her closer to him. His other hand came teasingly up to tangle itself in her hair and Kagome felt herself float away.

But she quickly floated back to reality at hearing a loud thud behind her. She felt Inuyasha pull away from her, a loud snarl emitting from his lips.

She opened her eyes.

XxXxXx

'_Oh my God…' _Shippo thought. _'He's going to kiss her?'_

Shippo had watched the entire confrontation play out and had to admit, was a little jealous at the growing affection between Inuyasha and Kagome. But his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

'_Inuyasha! He's kissing Kagome!'_ The initial shock slowly wore off as Shippo decided to just watch the pair have their "fun". Unconsciously, he leaned forward on his tree branch to get a better look, when it happened.

_Snap!_

The branch had broken under his weight (probably from the cookies) and he went tumbling down to the ground, landing face first. He groaned loudly at the impact, and rolled over on his back, hoping to ease away the pain in his skull. Rubbing the sore spot gently, he opened his eyes to see an angry half demon marching toward him.

He stood frozen to the spot, for he knew there was no escape.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha roared. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

By now, Shippo was shaking terribly, mostly out of fear. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I-I-was… and then you…" he stammered horribly and Inuyasha growled. He picked him up by his collar and lifted him eye level to his own. Shippo gulped.

"Hey! My Little Reminder!" Kagome voice alerted the demons. Shippo watched Kagome pick up the device, smiling happily.

"I found it first!" Shippo shouted, hoping to gain the credit and praise he deserved.

And then Kagome pressed the 'play' button and Shippo shrieked.

"_Sit."_

Silence.

Complete silence.

Inuyasha's head turned painfully slow toward him and Shippo paled considerably. He could just see the cogs working in Inuyasha's head as he realized the reason behind all this mess. He was growling even louder than before, baring his fangs at the fox demon.

"You little brat…It was you!" he snarled, shaking him roughly, but Shippo acted instinctively. He bit down hard on the hand that held him. Inuyasha released him and grunted grabbing his wounded hand.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled. Without even thinking, Shippo bounded toward the only person who might be able to save him.

Kagome.

He ran to her and jumped up on to her shoulder, shielding himself in her hair. She cast him a quick glance, before staring back at the object in her hand, mulling over what had happened. Inuyasha approached them angrily.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, still confused over the situation.

"It was him Kagome! He transformed in to you and tried to sit me with that!" Inuyasha shouted, pointing at Shippo, and then at the silver device in her hand. Kagome's eyes widened, and she looked back at Shippo. Her eyes remained stoic and Shippo felt like that was even worse than her angry look.

But then she smiled.

And giggled.

And Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at her.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, still smiling, "Could you go grab my bag for me? I left in the well."

Inuyasha stared at her, completely confused, before hesitantly walking back to the well. Kagome gazed at him fondly as he leaped in to the well, before bringing her attention back to Shippo who gulped loudly.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kagome." He said quietly, but she ignored him.

"Is this why you were acting so weird today? Were you the one who wrote those words on the road? Was all this just because of Inuyasha?" she whispered, but with no anger in her voice.

Shippo nodded glumly. He closed his eyes, ashamed of what he had done. He didn't want to even think of how Inuyasha would beat the crap out of him and Kagome would probably let him. He felt even more stupid in Kagome's eyes.

"Thank you."

Shippo's eyes opened widely. Had he just heard right?

"What?" he asked and she laughed. She flashed him another incredibly brilliant smile, before engulfing him in a tight hug that left Shippo breathless. He hugged her back briefly, as she spun him around happily.

After she set him down, they both turned to stare at the scowling half demon now approaching them, carrying Kagome's pack on his shoulders. Before he got too close, Kagome bent down to whisper in to Shippo's ear.

"Thanks Shippo." She repeated. Before he could speak, she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

He stole a glance at her half demon and gulped, noting his scowling face and rigid posture. "Don't mind him." Kagome continued, smiling a coy smile. "He's just jealous."

Inuyasha walked up to them, his intention clear as he advanced on Shippo, but Kagome stepped in between them, ignoring the way the half demon growled in protest.

"Come on Inuyasha." Slipping her finger through his, she walked hand and hand with him back to the village. The half demon's face flamed red, but slowly subsided as Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

Shippo watched them walk off, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu overcome him, but not quite the same as before.

True Kagome was with Inuyasha. But Kagome had protected him from Inuyasha. Kagome had thanked him for what he had done. Kagome had kissed him. He reached up to his cheek and touched the spot, feeling the heat from his flushing face. He quickly shrugged it off, deciding to walk on after them. He felt a tinge of pride within him, like nothing he had ever felt before.

"_You're the best."_

"_Don't mind him. He's just jealous."_

He was Kagome's favorite. He had known it all along…

XxXxXx

Thanks for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated!

I apologize for not updating "She's the Man" yet. I've been extremely busy! I have to choose my college, and I think I'm getting some major senioritis. It DOES exist! I had written this one shot a while ago and decided to post it for you guys, as a token of my apologies for not updating!

Please bear with me!

Yes I know this one shot was kinda stupid at some points. Silly Shippo and his ideas…

I would love some feed back! Please! I love you guys!


End file.
